The Hunter
I lay there, pinned to the forest floor by his cold, white hands. Sweat dripped down my face; fear filled my veins. I stare into his black, menacing eyes. His devilishly wide grin ate away at every little bit of hope I had. He raised his long, silver knife. The end… it seemed near for me. With one last desperate attempt for survival, I made a struggle for my sheath… But the iron connected to my neck before I could reach. Laughter echoed through my eardrums, like an empty tunnel. My vision faded, the world slowly turning black. My anger hopelessly fought back the emptiness, the dark nothingness of death. Yet it was futile. I drew one last gurgled breath before all feeling left me. I jolted awake, adrenaline still running through me. I was completely blind in the eternal darkness. There was no feeling, no gravity, and no orientation. I panicked, trying to feel some external sense, craving some sense of life. Without any measure of time, each passing moment felt like eternity. It probably could have been eternity, passing by in an instant. I was almost to the brink of insanity when finally a light flooded my vision. Like a door had just opened, the light leeched out of the opening. I slowly followed the light; an almost physical attraction to the light. As I reached the light, a white figure stepped out. The opening closed behind it, showing the true form of the bright entity. It looked woman, yet much taller and without any features. It seemed peaceful, welcoming. I walked up to it. “Uh..!” I tried to talk, but choked on my words. I was unable to speak. The form bent down to my size, resting a long, glowing arm upon my shoulder. “It’s okay...” it whispered through invisible lips. “Things are okay now…” I stared blankly at it, trying to comprehend it. I started to break down, crying non-existent tears. I’m dead now! What am I to do? What about my girlfriend, my family, my friends? Why was I taken away, and how is it fair for him to take it...? Seeing my pain, the entity started to hum the most beautiful melody my ears had ever heard. I was instantly fazed by the sweet sound of its voice. The song echoed through my head, burning its tune into my mind. I breathed a sigh of relief. The figure reached down to my hip, placing its hand on my sheath. Light glowed from it, and then slowly dimmed. “You will know what to do,” it whispered. My eyes opened. I was in a small room, decorated for a girl. I picked myself up, reorienting myself. I looked straight at the scene: the pale, hooded man pinning his next victim to the wall. It seemed like time was frozen, nothing but myself moved. I focused on the small girl being pinned to the wall. The victim… was my girlfriend. My hand instinctively reached for my knife. I pulled my large, black bowie knife from its case. As I held it, bright, white patterns etched themselves onto the blade. It was astounding, but I did not pay attention to it. I was focused on him now… Rage filled me, making my very body tremble. Time slowly started to speed up, like an ice cube starting to melt. He turned to look at me, now realizing my existence in the room. His black, shrunken eyes seemed to widen with fear and surprise. He let go of my girlfriend, and she slumped to the floor. He grinned as he repositioned his knife more comfortably in his hand. Things moved slowly for me, at half-speed. My vision became redder and redder as I became more and more furious. Big billows of black smoke billowed around me. The white designs on my knife quickly faded into a dark red. His smile quickly faded as he saw me approach. With one quick movement, he leaped over to stab me in the chest… But I was quicker. I caught his wrist with my empty hand in one instantaneous motion, stopping the knife just a few centimeters from my heart. With another motion, I crushed his wrist into a thousand small fragments. His knife hit the ground making a “clang”. He winced but was not thrown off by the pain. He gut-punched me, trying to overtake me. CRACKKKKK! His knuckles broke as they connected with my stomach. Annoyed, I let go of his wrist and grabbed hold of his neck. Broken gasps for air came from his mouth as he tried in vain to take in a full breath. His mouth gaped wide open. I grinned, now staring at my knife. I slowly raised it up to his face, letting him taking every detail of it. “You killed me,” I said in a low, demonic voice. "Time for me to return the favor.” I slid the long knife into his mouth, splitting his tongue open. Blood now spurted out of his mouth, covering his face and neck. I was smiling as wide as he was now. I then aimed my knife upwards, driving it up through the roof of his mouth. I ran the entire length of the knife through his skull, till it stuck through the back of his head. His eyes slowly rolled back into his head, body going limp. I withdrew my knife from his mouth and let go of his neck. His body hit the floor with a thump. I put my knife back into its sheath. Energy filled every vein in my entire body. I could feel myself get stronger, almost invincible. I looked over to the broken girl, balled up crying on the floor. Just moments ago she was my girlfriend. Now she was my next kill… I picked her up by the neck with one hand and pinned her to the wall, just like the killer had done just a little while ago. I looked deep into her eyes, filled with fear and anguish. Tears streamed down her face. Hiccuped moans, pleading for mercy; moans that sounded just like a soothing lullaby… The sound of her moans jolted me back to my senses, reminding me of the tall entity I had met after death. I relaxed my hold on her neck, letting her slump back down to the ground. I turned around, shocked at what I’d just done. I looked up to find a dark, ominous figure staring back at me. It was completely black, with black clouds of smoke emanating from its silhouette… a silhouette of a demon. The demon started to change. It lightened, gaining colour to its features. Its form changed from animal to human. Its face... it turned into mine…. I dropped to the floor, from both exhaustion and fear. Fear of myself, fear of what I was going to do, fear of what I had become. I crawled over to my girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her. Tears burned across my face as I sat there, silently sobbing with her. She flinched as soon as I touched her, and then looked over to see me sitting beside her, not that monstrosity. “Wha… what’s going on?” Her voice trembled as she forced each word out of her mouth. I looked up at her and stared, searching for any answer I could give her, wanting to be able to satisfy her question. “I… don’t… know…” The only thing I was able to get out before sobbing heavily. She wrapped her arms and we buried our heads into each other’s necks, crying. “I just don’t know…” Category:Demon/Devil